The subject matter of the invention relates to packaging and a package, and more particularly to a package which is uniquely designed for shipping electronic components, especially those components in which a plurality of pins extend from one side of the component for connection to circuit boards and the like.
A variety of packages have long been proposed. Specialty packages for a variety of articles have heretofore been proposed. With regard to electronic components of the type having pins extending from one side, packages have been proposed heretofore, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,483 issued on Dec. 11, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,004 issued on Aug. 30, 1988. Some of these packages, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,976 includes a package comprising stacked conductive elastic members interleaved between components for providing electrical interconnection between them.
However, each of these packages have problems associated with them. Some are relatively expensive. Some cannot be reused. Some, when opened and a few parts are removed, cease providing a package for the remaining items or assist in inventory monitoring.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an improved package for small, hard to handle, breakable items which will adequately protect those items during shipment.
It is also highly desirable to provide such a package in which each of the items is contained in its own location and can be removed from the package one by one, relatively easily, without disturbing the other items in the package.
It is also highly desirable to provide such a package which will hold a plurality of individual items which can be removed individually so as to assist in inventory control.
It is also highly desirable to provide such a package which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and use.
It is finally highly desirable to provide such a package with all of the above features.